This is a competitive renewal of a multi-disciplinary, post-doctoral cardiovascular research program Sponsored by the Cardiology Unit of the Dept. of Medicine and the Depts. of Molecular Physiology and Biophysics and Pharmacology of the University of Vermont College of Medicine. This grant has been funded since 1988. The goal of the program is to provide rigorous training for both MDs and PhDs that will equip them for productive research careers in cardiovascular science. MD trainees are recruited primarily in conjunction with the clinical Cardiology Fellowship Program at the University of Vermont, while PhDs are mainly recruited through the two basic science departments. The 18 participating faculty are divided into four thematic groups: 1) Cardiac Muscle and Heart Failure, 2) Smooth Muscle, 3) Vascular Biology, and 4) Clinical Cardiology and Epidemiology. Training is centered around a focused laboratory or clinical research experience under the supervision of a primary mentor and a secondary mentor. Interactions with participating faculty within each thematic group and across boundaries are encouraged and facilitated. Trainees in Clinical Cardiology and Epidemiology take required seminar courses in study design and biostatistics, which are open to other trainees if they are deemed useful or necessary. All trainees attend a seminar series on responsible conduct of research. Administrative and policy decisions and overall oversight of trainees'progress is accomplished by a Steering Committee composed of the Pland Drs. David Warshaw and Mark Nelson, Chairs of Molecular Physiology and Biophysics and Pharmacology, respectively. The philosophy of the training program is to provide both focus and flexibility, a collaborative environment, and carefully designed, supportive mentoring relationships.